Never Again
by Briella Jade
Summary: When Gabriella's mom gets transfered to New Mexico Troy and Gabriella have a messy break up. What happens, when Troy also moves to New Mexico a few years later - and dates her best friend?
1. Your Dating Who?

**This is my new story, I'd like to think of it as my first story since I've never been on here for a year – but I'm back. So, tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella was at home, laying upon her bed staring at the ceiling right above her. She's been thinking about the past, but a certain blue eyed boy came across, and she shook the thought of him away. Whenever she thought of him, she had to shake him out of her head. He caused her too much pain. She'd like to thank her mom for calling her downstairs for dinner. She instantly rushed down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Someone's hungry. What's the rush, sweetie?" Maria asked as her daughter quickly sat down

"Oh nothing, I just – never had lunch today." Gabriella laughed nervously

"Alright. Well I made spaghetti and I need to go back to work. They called me an hour ago, so I'll be back in a few hours. Stay safe, okay?" She kissed my forehead as she placed the plate in front of me before walking out of the house.

"Alone. Once again." I mumbled as I grabbed my phone from my pocket, "Shar?"

"What is it, Gabi? Are you alone… Again?" Sharpay asked

I giggled, "How'd you know?"

She scoffed, "It's kind of obvious. You're always alone every other day. Sometimes I think your mom is hiding something from you."

"I don't think she is. She tells me everything, I think." I bit my lip

"Okay, I won't put up an argument with you. I'll be there in 5." She hung up before I could respond.

I quickly began to eat my spaghetti, right when the doorbell rang I wiped my mouth with the napkin. I stood up and quickly ran to the door, and smiled when I saw Sharpay.

"I'm guessing you missed me." She grinned

I rolled my eyes, "Of course I missed you."

"I'll ignore the sarcasm there." She put her purse down, "So, what should we do?"

"Did you eat dinner yet? My mom has some spaghetti in the kitchen." I asked

"Spaghetti? Do you think I could eat that tomato sauce covered noodles in this outfit?" She said, dramatically

I bit my lip and shook my head, "Uhm. No? Okay fine, what can you eat in that outfit?"

"Depends on what you have. Plus, I already ate. You don't need to worry about that." She walked into the living room, and sat upon the couch

"Well you should've told me that before you almost scared me to death." I followed her and sat beside her, "So, I saw your online status. Who are you dating now?"

She smiled, "Well there's this new guy that's been at our school for a week now. I've been hanging out with him and then just yesterday when we were at the park he asked me out. I said yes."

I squealed, "Oh my god. May I ask, who is this lucky guy?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"His name's Troy Bolton" She laughed.

My smile fell. Troy Bolton, he's here – and going to the same school as me? This cannot be happening. I covered my face with my hands and laid on Sharpay's lap. I felt her playing with my hair.

"What's wrong, do you already like him cause his name is cute?" I could tell she was smiling.

I just groaned and nodded my head. He's dating, my best friend? He even knows I go to East High. I just know, when I see him again – It will not, be pretty.


	2. Blue Eyes

**Chapter 2**

Gabriella quickly looked at herself in the full length mirror before she ran out of the room, to have a quick breakfast. She threw her bag over her shoulder as she quickly rushed downstairs and into the kitchen. She over slept, since Sharpay and her have been up all night. She was listening to Sharpay talk about her, 'lovely' new boyfriend. Just the thought of Troy Bolton made her sick. She noticed her mom making coffee as she stumbled into the kitchen.

"Like I said last night, what's the rush sweetie?" She laughed as well.

"I woke up late mom, or actually later than usual." She answered, as she grabbed a bottle of water and apple from the fruit basket.

"Oh by the way, I might be home late tonight. My new case is quite difficult." Maria laughed once again as she stirred her coffee.

Maria Montez was one of the best lawyer's here in New Mexico. Even though she is one of the best, she has some of the most difficult cases. Due to the two opponents who seem to have a passion of hatred for each other. So far, for about 8 years Maria never lost a case.

"That's fine mom, Sharpay wants me to stop by hers tonight anyways." Gabriella stated as she took a bit of her apple.

"Good. Well, I think you should go already, Hun. It's a 15 minute walk and you have 20 minutes till school starts." Maria stated as well, looking over at the clock.

"Okay, bye mom. Love you." Gabriella placed a soft kiss upon her mother's cheek before running out of the house and to school.

Gabriella knew she wouldn't be looking forward to school today. Sharpay wants Gabriella to meet her boyfriend, yes. Gabriella hasn't told her best friend that her boyfriend is her ex. She knew Sharpay would feel guilty about it, and all of a sudden break up with him just because of her. She'd feel bad, since Sharpay seems so into him. Gabriella snapped out of her trance when her cell phone began to ring.

"Gabriella here" She greeted with a smile.

"Ella, where are you?" She heard Taylor, another one of her best friends nearly yell into her ear.

She giggled, "I'm almost there Tay. Just 5 minutes away."

She heard her sigh on the other side of the phone, "Okay, please hurry. Sharpay can't stop talking about – I think you know. Blue eyes."

Gabriella nervously bit her lip, "Yeah. I know, I'll see you soon." She hung up before Taylor can respond.

Blue eyes. She loved Troy's blue eye, that's one reason why she fell for him back in Los Angeles a few years ago. She ran a hand through her hair, frustrated. She couldn't bare to face him once again, their break up was such a mess it brought tears to her eyes. Seeing how angry he looked.

_Flashback_

15 year old Gabriella Montez sat on her hammock in her backyard. Listening to the birds chirping, it brought peace to her. She needed to have some peace and quiet after the news she just received from her mother a few minutes ago. She never realized the gate open and lock, until she felt a presence in front of her.

"Hey Brie" She opened her eyes and met those blue eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She snuggled up next to him as he sat laid beside her on the hammock.

"My dad finally let me take a break from basketball. So, I decided to come visit my beautiful girlfriend." He kissed her forehead.

She giggled softly and looked at her lap, "Troy. I-I need to tell you something."

He sat up a little with a nervous look on his face, "What is it?"

"My mom got transferred to Albuquerque and I'm leaving in a few days." She whispered softly.

"Y-Your moving?" He stuttered.

She nodded, "I'm sorry"

He instantly sat up, "You cannot move Gabriella."

She stood up as well. "Well I can't stay here without my mom."

He immediately wrapped him arms around her, embracing her into a tight hug. What Gabriella doesn't know, is that Troy has something important to tell her too. He doesn't know how she's going to take it.

"Uhm, Brie. I need to tell you something too." He said, pulling out of her embrace.

"What is it Troy?" She stared into his oceanic blue eyes.

"Don't hate me, okay? But, I accidently kissed Santana Paulson."

She didn't understand what he said. How can you accidently kiss someone? Did he just practically admit to cheating on her? Wait. When you just kiss someone else who isn't your girlfriend or boyfriend once, is that called cheating? It is. I think it is.

"How can you accidently kiss someone, Troy?" Gabriella already had tears forming and filling up the rim of her eyes.

"Well I turned around and then she was right there and someone tripped me and I fell forward and her lips went on mine – and yeah." He answered, quickly.

She ran a hand through her hair, "You know, Troy. I'm glad I'm moving. So I can't see your dirty cheating face, again." Gabriella tried to walk back into her house, when Troy's hand reached out and grasped her arm.

"Gabriella. It was an accident! Do you really think I'd want to kiss her?" He yelled.

"Well, she is one of the most popular girls in school. Your one of the most popular guys in the school. You two are supposed to be together, and people think I'm just a geek getting attention. She's also claimed to be one of the hottest freshman's in the entire student body. Of course you'd want to kiss her." She spoke, coldly.

"So, what are you saying? You don't want to have a long distance relationship? Even though we've been together since middle school and best friends since elementary? You don't even want to be friends?" He asked.

"When I move, it's not like you're going to talk to me. Or later once we graduate high school, see each other again. You won't even visit me. So, why try? I know _you_ won't even try." Gabriella turned on her heel and pulled herself out of his grasp and continued walking to the door.

"God, why are you being such a bitch." She heard him, mumble under his breath.

"What did you just call me?" She turned to look at him.

"I didn't call you a bitch. I'm just saying you're acting like one." He stated.

"Which means your calling me a bitch. I can't believe I was ever with you! I hate you! I never want to see you again!" Gabriella yelled, taking a look at him one last time before running into the house.

_End of Flashback_

She was into the daydream, she didn't notice she bumped into someone as she walked down the hallway. She fell over, and she heard a gasp escape their mouth.

"I'm sorry" She recognized the voice anywhere.

It was Troy Bolton.


	3. Just Can't Be

**Thanks to those who left a review, it meant a lot to me. Ha-ha. **

**Chapter 3**

As Gabriella stared into those blue orbs, Troy couldn't help but stare into her chocolate brown eyes as well. He never stared into those beautiful eyes for a while, one of the features he loved most about Gabriella Montez. He noticed she was still sitting upon the floor of the hallway, making him shake his head. He held his hand out to her, offering her a hand to help her up.

She refused the offer and pushed herself up off the ground, "Bolton. What are you doing here?" He could the harshness in her voice making him shiver lightly.

"Brie, could we please just –" He got cut off in between his sentence.

"No, Troy. I still don't forgive you, and please – I just don't feel like being friends with a dumb a-"Gabriella got cut off as well.

"Troy!" They both turned their head to see the blonde female running down the hall in her 2 inch heels and finally running into his open arms, "I missed you!"

He chuckled, "I just saw you yesterday, and by the way – you looked so sexy in that little outfit of yours you wore the other night" He sent her a wink, causing the blonde to blush softly.

"Thanks. I bought it just for you." Sharpay giggled, running the tip of her finger down his chest.

Gabriella just got sick of the sight of them, "Uhm hello? Gabriella's still here? Sharpay I need to talk to you." Gabriella rolled her eyes as they pulled apart from those constant whispers.

"What Gabi? Can't you just say it here?" Sharpay asked, annoyed.

Gabriella shook her head and groaned, "I hope you have fun with your stupid boyfriend." She stomped off before the two 'love birds' could say anything else.

Gabriella wasn't in such a good mood, since Troy and Sharpay's show this morning. She just wanted to rip them both apart; no one wants to see them. She just wanted to rip his head off. She hated him with a passion, and she admitted it. She was still heartbroken from a few years ago. Who could ever forget about their first love?

"Are you okay, Gabi? You seem, sad." Kelsi asked, with a frown upon her face.

Gabriella sighed and gave her a small smile, "I'm fine. Could you just please leave me alone? I'm not in the mood to see anyone or talk to anyone."

Kelsi nodded and smiled back at her, "It's fine. I'll see you at lunch." Just then, Kelsi moved to another desk.

Gabriella was still surprised that she never noticed _he _was in the same homeroom as her. She had this class every morning, and she still never noticed. She sighed once again as the bell rang, and let her head fall onto the desk in front of her.

"Brie. Could I please, talk to you?" She heard his voice, right near her ear sending shivers up and down her spine.

"I don't want to talk to you, Bolton." She frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Troy on the other hand, thought she looked cute at the moment. The way she gave a pout, he just wanted to hug her then and there. He looked her up and down as he sat on the desk next to her. She was wearing a pastel pink baby doll dress with black stitching. With a floral pattern of white and gray flowers. Topped off with white flats. He had to admit, she was beautiful. Even more gorgeous than he remembered she was a few years ago. He took a quick look at the clock, noticing they had 5 minutes before all teachers had to report to their homerooms. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the classroom.

"Ow! Troy, let go of me" She said once they walked out of the class room.

He sighed and walked into a janitors closet with her following, "You know… I just wanted to talk to you."

She turned on the light and looked for the door, but Troy blocked it "I don't want to talk to you. Don't you understand that?" She asked with a scoff.

"Why do you hate me so much? It's been 3 years."

"I loved you Troy. I was okay with us having a long distance relationship, but you just decided to tell me that you kissed that, that – slut!" She wiped away a few tears that were forming in her eyes.

"You loved me?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes I love you. Troy, can we just get back to class?" She reached out for the handle, but he grabbed her hand and interwined their fingers and pulled her close to him.

She looked up and stared into his blue eyes. His eyes just always have an effect to make her fall helplessly into those eyes. She found her eyes looking down to his lips, then back at his eyes. She felt him leaning in closer to her, and a few seconds later his lips fell upon hers.

He missed the feeling of her lips on his. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to her. She moaned ever so softly when she felt his lip trail along her bottom lip. She parted her lips and allowed his tongue to enter. They fought for dominance, and giggled softly as she wrapped an arm around his neck. Then, she realized what was happening and pushed herself off of him.

"I-I can't do this" She stuttered.

"Why?" He asked.

"You have a girlfriend Troy. And I didn't even know what was happening. You always have an affect over me. What did I do to deserve this?" She mumbled the last part.

"I love you Gabriella. Not Sharpay, I mean – I didn't know she was your best friend. I would break up with her but –"

"Do me a favor, and just stay with her. We can't be together again Troy. I'm sorry." She took the chance to push him away from the door and ran out of the closet.

* * *

**-Briella Carters**


End file.
